


The First Ever Storybrooke Hunger Games

by AmazonWarrior



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Violence, brief swanqueen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazonWarrior/pseuds/AmazonWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am not good at summary but this is the hunger games storybrooke style.. who will be leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos i may have. i don't have a beta. i don't own Ouat characters. also i love feed back good or bad it still helps...

it was the first ever Storybrooke hunger games where 12 people are chosen to compete in a death match against each other. Since this is the first time the town has ever had this type of game the people had to vote on who they wanted in the games. It was time to announce who was going in to fight for their lives.

" welcome to the first ever reaping " Granny said " i in each of this bowls is the name of the people who will be reaped.. well good luck "

She started with the first bowl and pulled out a piece of paper. She opened up and read the name out loud.

" Belle you are chosen. please come up and stand on the stage" she read that with a frown.

She had no clue why anyone would pick her.  
She moved on to the second bowl and took the paper out. She open its and the name was Tinker Hell. She thought it was a misprint but she said the name out loud anyway.

“Will Tinker Hell come on to the stage” She said.

Tink was not happy that she would now be fighting in the death match. She walked on to the stage and stood next to Belle. Granny went to the next and pulled out a paper.

“ Snow you have been picked. “ She said. She began to wonder why some of the good people were up here.

Snow walked up and stood in line next to Tink. Granny went the next bowl and pulled out a paper. She unfolded it and read the name out loud. It was Regina Mills former mayor of Storybrooke. She understood why people who picked her to be in the match. She came up and took her place in line. Granny went to the next one and pulled out a name. She was shocked when she read the name as was everyone else.

“ Henry Mills” She said with a frown.

he began to walk up to the stage but then Emma took a step to stop him.

“ I will take his place ‘ Emma said to Granny.

She nodded and Emma took his spot on the stage. Granny contunie until there were twelve people standing up on the stage. In the end it was Belle, Regina, Emma, Gold, Hook, Tinker hell, Pan, Snow , Elsa, Anna , Robin Hood, and Charming.


	2. The Reading Of The Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> always love feedback or anysuggestions on what should happen next.. who should die first? 
> 
> also Tinker hell is an evil version of tinker bell that has been torture by Pan.. and she doesn't have a heart.

Granny looked at the twelve that were chosen and shook her head. She can understand why Tink , Regina , and Gold were there but not the rest. Tink had been on a Murderess spree and well she hasn’t been the fairy they all know once before. Regina well she was the evil queen who killed and placed a curse upon them. Then there was Gold who made deals with the folk and killed more people then Regina but not more then Tink.

“ the rules were written by the town of Storybrooke and are as followed” Granny said as she held the rules in her hand. “ No magic may be used in the games. if caught using magic you will be killed immediately. There will be only one survivor and that person will be the new mayor of the town. You must pick one weapon to bring to the arena. it must be non magical and must not be made of anything that can contain magic in it. You will not be permitted to bring in phones or food to the arena. ‘you will be forced to hunt for your food if you make it passed the first minutes. Any one not following the direct rules will be cancelled out or killed.”

she took a moment to pause before starting again.

“ You will have an hour to say goodbye to the ones you love and to pick your weapons. After the one hour is up you are to meet at my diner. if you do not show then you will be consider dead and will be killed if spotted. Any questions?” She asked them.

“can i pick a Tank as my weapon?” tink asked. “ Or my fighter jet?”

Granny shook her head as she looked through the rules.

“ Well i don’t see them saying anything about not bringing a tank. alright you may bring your tank as your weapon if you like.” she said.

“ Wait that is not fair. she can’t bring a tank!” Belle said “ If she gets to bring a tank then i am bringing a nuclar bomb”

Granny looked at her with her eyes widen. She actually wonder if Belle actually had a nuke bomb. “Alright no tank and no nuke bombs.. understood?”  
the girls nodded.

“Alright your one hour starts now” Granny said as the chosen exited stage.


	3. The Final Goodbyes : Regina and Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma must say goodbye to henry but then something is said and well read to find out the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has a bit of Smut in it between two consenting Female adults. if you don't like that then don't read it. i am also not good with smut but i tried

Emma went with Regina to see Henry as it was their last times seeing him well one of them anyway. When they saw him they both without question hugged him at the same time. It was bittersweet. Emma was one who never cried infront of her loved ones well most of the time. She started to cry as she was hugging him.

“ Emma you didn’t have to take my place “ Henry said “ i would of been fine. “

Regina gave one of her smirks that said she was proud but at the same time to hear him say that brought sadness to her. She knew for a fact that if Emma hadn’t volunteer that he would of died in the game. She didn’t know how she would live now that Emma is going to be in there. She had wanted to ask her out but now they only have an hour to say goodbye to Henry.

“ Henry i want you to be strong for us okay?” Regina spoke “ if one of use don’t make it I need to be strong for us.. While we are……”  
“ When we are in there Granny and Ruby will look after you okay?” Emma said “ I love you Henry.”

She looked up at Regina and looked her in the eyes.

“ I love you to Regina” She said to her as she rose. “ one of us will have to make it out for our son. I don’t want him to go into foster care like i was. This is his home.. promise me one of use will make it out.”

Regina looked at her and nodded. She was speechless. This woman she had want to ask out had just said that she loved her and now both of them are going into the arena to fight for survival.

“ I promise that one of us will make it out for Henry.” She said as she pressed her lips to Emma and kissed her.

Emma was shocked for a moment but then she responded by moving her lips with Regina. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Henry cleared his throat. They broke a part and looked at him.

“ Henry your mother and I have to go do some paperwork incase neither of us make it out. why don’t you go tell your grandparents goodbye” Regina said.

He nodded and we skipped away. Once he was gone Regina had poof them into her room.

“ We have an hour left and i want to spend ii with you Swan “ Regina said.

Emma just pressed her lips against Reginas and pulled her close to her body. Regina thought they had too many clothes on so with a flick of her wrist she had them both naked and Emma on her back. Regina smirked at the site of Emma underneath her. It was the perfect view. She leaned her head down and took one of the sheriff’s harden nipples into her mouth and began to suck on it while one of her hands massage her other breast. Emma was arching her back and letting out little moans and whimpers as Regina touch her. Regina’s other hand began to wonder down the sheriff stomach and to her folds. She smirks as she felt how wet Emma was for just the little bit she was doing. She pushed her two digits into the warmth of the sheriff and she watched as Emma bucked her hips up to make them go deeper. Regina let the breast go with a pop as she watched Emma as she picked up the pace she was fucking her with her fingers. Emma couldn't believe that this was happening.. She had the former mayor and the queen fingers inside her fucking her. This was the perfect way to spend what could be the last day of her life. She was moaning and her nails dugged into Regina's shoulder.

" Harder" Emma panted out.

Regina smirked she happily gave in to the request. Soon Regina had her core on Emma thigh and she was fucking her at a fast and hard pace. She was getting closer to to the edge and she could that emma was as well. She leaned down and whisper " come for me Swan " in emma ear and that set her off. Soon after that Emma and Regina were both cuming. they moaned each other names and regina pulled her fingers out. She rested on Top of Emma and smiled.

" Good Luck Swan " she said with a smirk.


	4. The Final Goodbyes : Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> belle says goodbye to Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little short but don't worry when the games begin it will get longer. please excuse the typos...

Belle had really no one to say goodbye to besides Red. Everyone else was already in the game with her. She made her way towards the bed and break feast that Ruby and her gran had own. She knocked on Ruby’s door and waited for her to respond. Ruby opened the door and a grin appeared on her face. Without saying a word she motion for Belle to enter the dwelling. Belle walked in and she just stood there looking at Ruby.

“ I want to say thank you for being there for me Ruby” Belle finally said after moments of silence between them.  
“ Belle you don’t have to do this” Ruby spoke “ We can go on the run and you can live. We can go to the Enchanted Forest and be happy. “  
“ You know that i can’t do that. i would be setting my death sentence” Belle said.  
“ No you would be alive and with me.” Ruby said. “ i don’t want to lose you too.. i can’t”

She wants to say with Ruby but the rules say that anyone who runs will be killed on site. She was going to take her chances with the game and hope she makes it out on top. She took Ruby hand in her and held it.

“ You know that is a high chance of me not making it out of the games alive” Belle took a breath. “ we have an hour till I have to go. Teach me what you know about the woods.”

Ruby nodded.

“ first what are you going to pick as your weapon?” Ruby asked her.

“ i don’t know i thought i might bring my sword out of the closet.” she said “ it has been a while since i had it out. “  
“ Sword is a good option if you know how to use it right. “ Ruby said. “ you want to stay high out of sight. go up in the trees and be as quiet as you can no matter who calls your name. only come down if the game is over understood?”  
“ wait you want to me to hide and be a coward?” Belle asked.  
“ no i want you to hide and be alive.. there is a difference.” Ruby said “ you have no idea who will be bringing what weapon to the games. “  
“ yes we do” Belle said “ it will be a non magical weapon. So no magic will be used. that puts everyone on the same page. The dark one taught me many things when i was with him. i can outsmart anyone in there.”  
“ Belle being cocky like that will get you killed. “ Ruby said “ You maybe able to outsmart most of them but not Tink. She will be the hardest to kill. We all know that she isn’t that same good fairy we all knew that. i bet she will be one of the last ones standing”  
“ How am I suppose to go up against her then?” Belle said worried.  
“ You have book smart in you.. just remember what you have read and use it to the advantage. I bet on you Belle.. We will be rooting for you okay?” Ruby said as she kissed her forehead.

Belle smiled at her knowing it was going to be the last possible kiss for her friend that she will get.

" GoodBye Ruby" Belle said as she kissed her on the lips and walked away.


	5. The Final Goodbyes : Snow and Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and Charming say their goodbyes to henry

Henry walked over to his grandparents house to say his goodbyes to them as he knows they may not make it out. He had a key so he just open the door and walked in.  
“ Henry come here “ Snow said to him.  
He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
“ Hey it going to be okay i promise.” She said as she kissed her grandson on the head and rubbed his back. Charming came into the hug as well. This was possible the last hug that they will have from their grandson.  
“ Hey Henry i want you to have this “ Charming said as he handed him a new sword that had a emble on it. it was of an sword and an archer. Henry took it.  
“But what will you use in the arena?” He asked them.  
“ I have another sword or i can just use my wits” Charming said grining as if it was a joke.  
“ And what will you use grandma?” He asked Snow.  
“ I will use my archery skills and my knowledge of surviving. “ Snow said. “ back when your mother Regina was the evil queen i longed out lived her death sentence many times. i promise that i will make it out.. one of us have to for you.”  
“ My moms made that same promise. i don’t thinik they will keep it. i mean can you actually keep Grandpa? you heard the rules only one may be the winner… i am already lossing my moms but i don’t want to lose you too.” Henry said.  
Charming and Snow sat down.  
“ He is right “ Snow said “ If it came down to it i don’t think i can actually kill you. “  
“If it came down to it i would make sure you didn’t have to.” Charming said. “ you won’t have to kill me if it came down to just us okay? trust me “  
She nodded and henry just sat there thinking how he is going to lose his whole family when this game is over. He started to think of a way to save them but how?   
“ I am going to go back to my moms now. there isn’t much time left and i would like to spend it with them “ He said as he was already out the door.  
“ Who thought of this games? why must we do it?” Snow said.  
“ I don’t know i started to think Regina may have but now i don’t know. better yet who wanted all of us in the games? why? what the point to have the powerful people in the games if no one makes it out?” Charming said.   
“ Who is powerful but isn’t in the games?” She said looking at him.  
“ Well there is Ruby she is a wolf “ He said. “ Then you have Ingrid plus the ones who aren’t here…. “  
“No i don’t think this is Ruby’s doing. She wouldn’t put Belles life in danger. she loves her to much to let her die. “ Snow said.” We should go talk to Regina about this.. do we have time?”  
He looks at his watch. “ No we don’t have much time.”  
They get up and head toward Regina’s house.


	6. The Final Goodbyes : Hook, Rumple, and Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a wee bit shorter

Hook didn’t really have anyone to say goodbye to besides Smee and he wasn’t here. He sighed as he began to write out his affairs incase his die. He decide to leave his ship to Henry after he had gotten it back. He left instructions on where to find the Jolly Roger in the papers. He placed the finished paperwork into a folder that was marked to Henry. He got up and grab his bottle of Rum and began to drink some. He figure why not he was going to die anyway what better way to go then buzzed or drunk.  
Pan really didn’t have anyone either well besides Felix and Tink had killed him. 

The lost boys weren’t lost anymore and his son Rumple was in the game with him. He decided to go to the bar to have one last drink and maybe get lucky. although his looks didn’t really help him. he looked like a 14 year old boy and not the 300 year old person he was. that was the work of magic at its finest. He walked into the bar after getting many looks towards him he walked up to the bar and order a bottle of whiskey. The bar keep laughed and gave him a coke. He frowned when he was serve a coke but he drank it anyway. He didn’t have to wait long before someone else came in and it was Hook followed by Rumple. They made their way over to Pan.

 

“Not a surprise seeing you to lads here” Hook said “ but why are ye here and not doing whatever you do?”  
“ In case you haven’t notice this is our last days alive and i would like to go in tipsy “ Pan said.  
“ You know me blah blah “ Rumple said not feeling like talking to the two people he would most likely kill in the game. “ So who rigged this game?”   
the boys looked at him.  
“ You think it was rigged? why?” Pan said.  
“ Come on all the powerful players “ He paused and looked at hook “ most of the powerful players are all in this game of death. someone wants us gone for a reason. “  
“ Aye you maybe right but who would it be?” Hook said drinking his rum.  
“ Could be anyone here “ Rumple said looking around. “ could be someone from the past doing all this.”  
“ you mean the one that Swan brought back that really should be dead?” Pan said. “ yes that is correct..” He said.  
“ Shouldn’t we go look for them in our last hours?” Hook said.  
He nodded and they all walked out of the bar looking for Swan.


End file.
